Numerous processes are within the purview of those skilled in the art for the preparation of toners. Emulsion aggregation (EA) is one such method. Emulsion aggregation toners may be used in forming print and/or electrophotographic images. Emulsion aggregation techniques may involve the formation of a polymer emulsion by heating a monomer and undertaking a batch or semi-continuous emulsion polymerization, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,943, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Emulsion aggregation/coalescing processes for the preparation of toners are illustrated in a number of patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,654, 5,278,020, 5,308,734, 5,344,738, 6,593,049, 6,743,559, 6,756,176, 6,830,860, 7,029,817, and 7,329,476, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0216626, 2008/0107989, 2008/0107990, 2008/0236446, and 2009/0047593. The disclosures of each of the foregoing patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Polyester EA ultra low melt (ULM) toners have been prepared utilizing amorphous and crystalline polyester resins as illustrated, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0153027, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Many polymeric materials utilized in the formation of toners are based upon the extraction and processing of fossil fuels, leading ultimately to increases in greenhouse gases and accumulation of non-degradable materials in the environment. Bio-based polyester resins have been utilized to reduce the need of fossil fuel raw materials. An example, as disclosed in co-pending U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0155703, includes a toner having particles of a bio-based resin, such as, for example, a semi-crystalline biodegradable polyester resin including polyhydroxyalkanoates, wherein the toner is prepared by an emulsion aggregation process. One issue that may arise with these bio-based resins is it might be difficult to include otherwise insoluble materials, including pigments and/or waxes, in the toner particles.
Enhanced methods for the production of resins remain desirable.